


Shift

by crammit



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Feels, Power Play, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crammit/pseuds/crammit
Summary: There are a few things in Annalise's life that she knows with absolute certainty. A lawyer is only as good as their last win. Losing a child is the worst pain a person can feel. People lie.





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How To Get Away With Murder and its characters do not belong to me. I'm only borrowing them. But I promise to put them right back where I found them.
> 
> A/N: Big shout out to AudreyV for holding my hand as I took a running leap and jumped into writing in this fandom and this pairing. Or, more accurately, patting my hand and then throwing me into the deep end. I'm super grateful for her fandom counsel and also for being a badass beta for all of my Bonnalise fics.
> 
> A/N: This was just a bit too long for my How to Get Away With Drabbles collection so it grew up nice and tall and became its own ficlet.

There are a few things in Annalise's life that she knows with absolute certainty. A lawyer is only as good as their last win. Losing a child is the worst pain a person can feel. People lie.

And right now, as Bonnie's thighs tremble in an attempt to obey her command, Annalise also knows the only thing more addictive than vodka is power. A specific kind of power, actually. The power to control another person's pleasure. To walk that delicate balance of  _more, please_  and  _God, I can't_.

Bonnie is currently a beautiful combination of both as she straddles the strap-on attached to Annalise's hips. Annalise feels pride lick against the edges of her lust. A line of sweat flees the weight of Bonnie's breast and rolls down her stomach; Annalise swipes her finger across it and holds her wet fingertip up for Bonnie's inspection.

"You're working so hard for me, Bonnie. My sweet girl."

Annalise doesn't expect a response and simply brings her hands back to rest lightly on Bonnie's hips. Her own hips curl slowly and Bonnie trembles again, the strap-on pushing deep inside her. Annalise sinks back onto the bed with a smirk.

* * *

_"I want you to hold yourself still while I fuck you. Do you think you can do that?"_

_She can still hear Annalise's voice, confident and a little condescending as she positioned Bonnie over her thighs_ _. Bonnie watched her l_ _azily strok_ _e_ _the strap-on in one hand a_ _s she_   _reached_   _for a small bottle of lube on the nightstand with the other._

_"You won't need that," Bonnie's voice was steady even though_ _her eyes kept flicking nervously down to the motion of Annalise's hand._

_Her words prompted the first and only real reaction she'd seen from Annalise since they'd started this little game a little over fifteen minutes ago. Annalise's breath pushed out in a rush before she could catch herself. Her eyebrow arched as she licked her lips and brought her other hand between Bonnie's legs. Testing them both, Annalise lazily ran her middle finger against the edge of Bonnie's pussy, lips swollen and wet, parting easily. Annalise's grin told Bonnie all she needed to know._

_"Good. Then let's begin."_

* * *

Annalise prides herself on being able to notice the subtlest shift in a client or a jury. On seeing the actual moment a piece of evidence or a statement changes, rearranges their facial expression or their body language. The downturn of a mouth, the tension in a pair of shoulders. Restless hands moving against the arms of a chair.

Later, much later, she'll analyze why she never saw the shift in Bonnie. One minute she was gripping Bonnie's hips, moving her back and forth, her eyes heavy-lidded as she absently wondered if she'd manage to leave bruises from all ten of her fingertips. The most she'd accomplished so far was eight but she had a good feeling about a tonight.

That good feeling rearranged itself when Bonnie's hands suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled, holding them suspended between their bodies before slowly leaning down and bracketing Annalise's wrists on the pillow beneath her head.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Be quiet, Annalise."

"Excuse me?"

Bonnie takes stock of her body before she answers Annalise's incredulous inquiry. She aches where she and Annalise are joined, a delicious ache that spreads to the base of Bonnie's spine as she opens her legs a little wider. The outsides of Annalise's thighs are slick. Bonnie can't tell if it's the sweat between their bodies or her own wetness that's spread along her inner thighs but she's grateful for both. She presses her knees harder against the mattress and leans down until her breasts sway lightly against Annalise. Bonnie revels in the low groan Annalise can't hide.

Raising her hips, she lets the strap-on slip out until only the tip sits inside her. She gives Annalise this moment. This singular moment before Bonnie shatters them both.

Annalise likes her games. She likes denying Bonnie her pleasure just because she can, just because she knows Bonnie will let her. Every time. Bonnie enjoys these games, too. She's spent many nights, and even a few days, draped over Annalise's body breathlessly thanking her, splitting her focus between the low chuckle in her ear and the fluttering between her legs as her orgasm finally lets her exhale again.

There is something about tonight, though. Something about watching the feigned indifference on Annalise's face, her lips curling into a smirk every time Bonnie's body jerked forward only to be held still until Annalise allowed her to move again. The hard tips of Annalise's breasts belie her seeming nonchalance. Bonnie yearns to suck them into her mouth, teeth tugging in just the right way to get Annalise to pull Bonnie's head closer. Studying the hands in hers, Bonnie inhales slowly and allows Annalise one more second to hold onto the illusion of control.

As slowly as her tired muscles can manage, Bonnie arches back and releases Annalise's wrists. Never looking away as Annalise stares at her, Bonnie sinks down and shudders out a moan as the strap-on fills her completely. Annalise's hands reach for Bonnie's waist on instinct, but Bonnie slaps them away, inhaling Annalise's shocked gasp like a drug.

Bonnie splays her fingers across the top of Annalise's ribs and draws additional pleasure from the way the heavy curves of Annalise's breasts feel against the backs of her hands. Bonnie rests her weight on her palms and starts to ride Annalise in earnest, taking their bodies from nothing to everything in a few seconds. Her clit rubs deliciously against the base of the toy and she knows the moment she gets the right angle for Annalise when Annalise's hands helplessly reach out and grab fistfuls of the bedsheet.

"You want to know what I'm doing? I'm going to make you come. First, Annalise. I'm going to make you come *first* while I ride your dick."

She thinks she hears Annalise gasp out something that sounds like her name but she doesn't care. Not when the rough sound of her hips moving against Annalise's hips and her own heavy breathing is loud in Bonnie's ears as she watches Annalise's face react to her words.

"You like hearing that?  _You do_. Look at you. Taking orders from  _me_  like  _my_  good girl."

Bonnie feels Annalise's heels dig into the mattress behind her and she grinds her hips even faster, her palms slipping from Annalise's ribs. She repositions them against Annalise's breasts, capturing Annalise's nipples in the webbing between her fingers. Bonnie squeezes hard and feels the tingling between her legs increase. Every place they're touching is wet and sticky and in that moment, she wants to feel Annalise come against her more than anything else in the world.

Leaning closer, Bonnie makes sure Annalise is looking right at her as she groans out her next words.

"You're going to come for me, Annalise. With your dick inside of me. Imagine if all the judges and the DAs could see you now. Wet and aching for your subordinate as she rides you, fucking you until you come. God, I can  _feel_  you shaking. Come for me. I said—"

The rest of her plea is cut off as Annalise arches off the bed, her groan shattering Bonnie's composure as she finally comes. Leaning all the way back, Bonnie grips the top of Annalise's thighs and continues to move. Her eyes slam shut as Annalise presses her thumb hard to Bonnie's clit and that's all it takes before Bonnie is crying out. A part of her wants to feel annoyed that Annalise took that last little bit of control back right at the end but mostly Bonnie feels grateful as she gently curls her sweating body forward and rests her cheek against Annalise's chest.

Their limbs remain weighted to the bed but Bonnie appreciates Annalise's feeble attempt to hold her, laughing softly as Annalise gives up and lets her arms fall limply back to the mattress.

"It's not funny," Annalise says.

"It's a little funny."

"What got into you? And if you answer 'me', it'll be the last time. Trust me."

Annalise can feel the curve of Bonnie's smile against her chest. In a rare moment of unguarded affection, she wills energy back into her arms and rests her palms against Bonnie's lower back. The most movement she can manage is moving her thumbs, so she does just that as she waits for Bonnie to answer.

"You just looked so nonplussed. Everything inside me was burning up and you…you looked like you were reciting case law in your head."

" _Bonnie_."

Annalise soothes the cringe she feels roll through Bonnie's body and taps her thumbs against Bonnie's back to urge her to continue.

"Sometimes, when you play with me like this, I just wish you would lose control so I don't feel like the only one losing my mind."

"Sometimes I can't breathe for wanting you, Bonnie. Never doubt that when we're together, you are all I can think about."

Bonnie's weight shifts further and Annalise lifts her arms as Bonnie curls her palms under Annalise's shoulders. Moving her hands, Annalise digs her thumbs playfully into the crease of Bonnie's hips and enjoys the undignified sound that escapes her mouth.

"By the way, all the judges and DAs, huh?"

She brings her hand to Bonnie's chin and raises it so they can look at each other.

"Maybe not  _all_ of them," Bonnie admits.

Love blooms eager and overwhelming as Annalise watches the corner of Bonnie's mouth tip up into a smile and wonders—not for the first time—how she got so lucky. How they  _both_  got so lucky. Pulling Bonnie's face closer, Annalise kisses her slowly and deeply, returning the affection she can feel in Bonnie's kiss before letting her head drop back to the pillow.

"Well, you let me know which ones and we can make arrangements for a full gallery next time."

She closes her eyes as she listens to Bonnie's laughter, joining her a few seconds later when Bonnie starts to list names.

"Sally Newhaven, for sure. Judge Washbourne, ADA Roberts—"


End file.
